


The Next Great Adventure

by cynical0rang3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry & Newt Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical0rang3/pseuds/cynical0rang3
Summary: He remembers being Harry Potter. For as long as he can remember, the dreams of battles and adventures had accompanied him. But in this life he is Lycoris Black, magically powerful, prodigiously talented, charismatic leader of the younger generation and it would not do to dwell in dreams. He has his own battles and adventures waiting after all. MOD!necromancer!Harry, Newt/Harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Newt Scamander
Comments: 74
Kudos: 911





	1. Strange Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an older work that I am reposting from fanfiction.net
> 
> To be honest it's much easier to post stuff on Ao3 but I'll still continue with fanfiction.net for fans who don't use Ao3.

His was a strange life. 

In his waking hours he lived as Lycoris Sirius Black, the second son of Sirius II Black and Hesper Gamp, the middle son of three but by far his parents' favored child. But at night, when he lay his head to rest, he dreamed of a curious world, so familiar in its similarity to the world he currently lived in but rife with adventure and danger. He dreamed of deeds great beyond measure, of evil vanquished and defeated, of death and its cold but comforting embrace. 

But perhaps most unsettling of all for the young pureblood wizard from the notorious House of Black were the dreams of friendship, trust, and loyalty that the boy from his dreams, Harry James Potter encountered with the friends he made.

Such things did not belong to a scion of such a powerful and influential dark Family. No matter how much his grandparents and parents doted on him or the camaraderie between himself and his brothers, he had been taught to act accordingly to his status as a Black heir - to be cunning and perceptive, to make allies not friends, to place the Family first. Thus, while he is acquainted with the pureblood children in his Family's social circle and ruled over his peers with an iron fist, there is a lack of fanciful things such as friendship, trust or loyalty, even with the children of allied Families. Lycoris could only experience them secondhand through Harry and even then the concepts eluded him for while he may be privy to Harry's experiences and knowledge, he is only a spectator and could not truly feel from Harry's perspective. 

Though for a long time he had suspicions on the connection between himself and Harry Potter.

For as long as he could remember, dreams of the fantastical and dangerous life led by the boy Harry accompanied his sleeping hours only to settle neatly into the back of his mind, allowing him to draw knowledge and skills from the considerable experiences of one Harry Potter. 

Indeed, Lycoris found that anything Harry had knowledge of already, whether they be practical or frivolous skills he had picked up later in life such as languages, the use of a sword, control over wandless magic, mastery of musical instruments, Quidditch, formal dancing, and etiquette, Lycoris found that they all came easily and instinctually to him as if he had gone through the motions countless times already. There was always a sense of deja-vu whenever he looked through a book or practiced a spell that Harry had already read or accomplished. 

For a while, Lycoris had worried that the infamous madness known to manifest in his family had decided to show up in himself, though in a unsurprising show of resourcefulness it did not stop him from utilizing Harry's knowledge and experiences for himself. Lycoris had always been an exceptionally pragmatic child. 

But then on the morning of his 11th birthday the Hallows appeared, resting neatly on the nightstand next to his bed.

Lycoris might have had suspicions on the identity of Harry Potter as a past incarnation of himself, but it was an entirely different, if relieving, story when given proof by a higher power. Even though he found no answer as to why he could still remember his past life, as most young boys he didn't think too deeply on the matter, other things coming along to take up his attention. From that point on, Lycoris absolved any remaining confusions as he became more adept in delineating dreams and reality, Harry and Lycoris, because while they are essentially mirror images of each other, it would be a waste to constantly dwell within dreams even if they were true. 

In this life, he is Lycoris Sirius Black, magically powerful, prodigiously talented, charismatic leader of the younger generation.

.  
.  
.

**July 31, 1910  
Somewhere in Northumberland  
The Black Keep**

Eleven-year-old Lycoris Sirius Black sat cross-legged on a plush armchair in the library, intensely engrossed in a massive textbook on Chinese necromantic rituals on his lap, while lazily twirling a handsome pine Family wand once belonging to Licorus Black, the great-great grandfather that had partly inspired his naming.

Unlike most members of the House of Black, he was not named for a star or constellation, a family tradition began by Licorus Black himself. Instead, he was named after a genus of flowering plants in the Amaryllis family that is associated with death and reincarnation in Chinese and Japanese folklore and a main ingredient in various poisons. A scattering of the very same red spider lily decorate his left shoulder and dotting across the expanse of his back to end on his right hip bone. 

A most curious and magical birthmark that denotes a born necromancer in addition to measuring his or her potential power in the amount of spider lily blooms that show up on the skin. An old manuscript from the ancestral Black library recorded an instance in which a powerful female necromancer who lived during the height of the Shang dynasty, an early stage of the ancient Chinese civilization had spider lily blooms covering nearly every inch of her skin.

It had been a pleasant shock to his parents and elder family members for while the Black family has been notorious for producing some of the most powerful and dark wizards and witches even the Blacks would not provoke a true necromancer. That one had been born into the bloodline was a cause for celebration and smug glee among the Family and envy among other dark Families.

Indeed, while he was not the firstborn and thus not the official heir, young Lycoris grew up smothered in his family's spoiling and attention, pampered to within an inch of his life. It was a wonder that he grew up as well as he did, if a little arrogant and snobby.

And really, when compared with Aurelius Malfoy, any arrogance or snobbishness was barely even noticeable, after all, unlike the Malfoys a Black had class and would never lower himself to boasting.

Idly turning a page, the young boy stretched out slender coltish legs clad in acromantula silk breeches and knee high Victorian style boots. He was far taller and leggier than his peers, his facial features far more sharper and sculpted. Large heavy lashed eyes an intense and unsettling shade of vibrant green ringed in the hereditary mercury silver of Black eyes dominated a face that was too sharply aristocratic to be called pretty but too fine and delicate to be called handsome. The eyes were the only color in an otherwise study in monochrome. Shoulder length ebony waves blended in with the black acromantula silk high collar military style robes but contrasted sharply against pale skin. 

Lycoris was the quintessential high society pureblood wizard reminiscent of the Victorian era, carefully raised with all the elegance and grace of an aristocrat of old, though there was no sign of that in how he was indolently sprawled in an armchair with his legs rudely propped up on the tea table in front of him. If one were to ignore his sitting style his appearance blended startlingly well with the few portraits hanging in the library, giving him an air of being a ghost of some past Black, lingering still.

"Lycoris!" The image was lost as the eleven-year-old lazily got to his feet, balanced the massive tome he had been so engrossed in on the tea table and absentmindedly flicked his pine wand to banish the creases in his robes.

"Coming Mother!" he called as he strolled out of the labyrinth of shelves, through the library door and down two flights of stairs to the first floor of his home. The large manor, magically-warded to withstand a siege and built in the middle ages somewhere in Northumberland, known as 'The Black Keep' was the place Lycoris grew up in and loved best, as it reminded him greatly of Hogwarts Castle. 

It had been the ancestral home of the Blacks for quite a few centuries. It was only until Licorus Black's time that the Blacks relocated to the estate in Gloucestershire, known as the Black Manor, the current home of his grandparents and his uncles and aunts. It had also been the home of Lycoris' parents as well until his birth, when struck by the Black paranoia that their necromancer son would be stolen out of his cradle, the Black Keep had reopened and the family of four, now five, moved in.

Though they kept up regular visits to Black Manor to keep in touch with the rest of the Family neither Lycoris nor his brothers Arcturus III and Regulus enjoyed the visits. Arcturus, four years older and current heir to the Black lordship, played the dutiful heir and grandson but Lycoris knew he didn't particularly care for their grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black. Regulus, one year younger and not of Hogwarts age yet, cared even less as being the third and unassuming son of Sirius II Black, the current Lord Black, he was often forgotten and ignored. And it was no wonder with older brothers like Arcturus and Lycoris to compare with. 

And as for Lycoris himself, despite getting the lion share of the doting from the grandparents, did not care for the visits either as Phineas Nigellus was an overbearing and boring man with a hatred for anything new or Muggle. Both his young uncles Arcturus II and Cygnus II and their wives were equally bigoted and unpleasant individuals. Perhaps the only individuals he cared to visit were his Grandmother Ursula and Aunt Belvina Burke nee Black and her two sons and newborn daughter - Cassius, Julian, and baby Emmaline. Father and Aunt Belvina seems to have been the only ones to take more after their mother than father, thank Merlin. He never met his uncle Phineas who had been disowned long before his birth though, he thinks, he would have certainly been more interesting being a muggle loving Black and all. Rather similar to Harry's godfather Sirius Black now that he thought about it.

Entering the first floor sitting room, Lycoris pressed a kiss on his mother's cheek and ruffled Regulus' short ebony curls, ignoring the young boy's indignant protest. He grinned at Arcturus who was sitting prim and proper in an armchair, "Congratulations on having been made prefect Arcty." 

Arcturus rolled his eyes at his brother's usual needling but was still pleased. "You better not call me that in front of people at Hogwarts."

Lycoris grinned wickedly, "No promises."

Before the brothers break out once more into a friendly bickering match, their father Lord Black swept into the room. "Ready to leave for Diagon Alley, boys?"

"Ready when you are, dear. We have much to celebrate today, what with it being Lycoris' 11th birthday and Arcturus being made Slytherin prefect." Hesper Gamp smiled proudly at her two eldest.

Indeed, after years of dreaming about Hogwarts, Lycoris was finally going to be able to make his own experiences there.

Pressing the arm that held both his pine wand and the Elder Wand strapped in a specially designed Basilisk skin holster to the pocket that holds both the Resurrection Stone and Invisibility Cloak, Lycoris grinned to himself. 

.  
.  
.

**Diagon Alley  
Ollivanders'**

What Lycoris looked forward to the most after turning eleven, aside from being able to attend Hogwarts, was perhaps receiving his own wand. While he is already a master of two wands in his short life, neither of which had belonged first and solely to him and as a result, did not count in the young boy's mind. Lycoris had always been possessive and particular on the subject of his belongings, never using things that weren't absolutely new, his two current wands being the only exceptions. The idea that he would even sniff at his two powerful wands would appall those who heard it, after all, to even be able to own two wands require a license from the Ministry, not to mention three. Not to mention it was highly difficult to find multiple perfect matches thus most wizards only possess one wand.

The Blacks, however, has a tradition in matching up their young wizards and witches to Family wands belonging to some Black ancestor to act as a backup wand in case of emergencies or the need to commit illegal acts. The Blacks were paranoid and cunning in that way. 

And even then Lycoris was unique in that his old title earned as Harry Potter had carried over to his current life allowing him to master three wands simultaneously. Most wizards would be very lucky to even get a glimpse of such powerful wands steeped in history as the Elder Wand and the Black Family wand.

Thus, standing in the familiar dusty little shop, soon to receive a wand that belongs solely to him in every sense of the meaning, Lycoris couldn't help but shudder slightly in excitement. 

"Good afternoon." Lycoris did not jump though he did instinctively slide into a defensive stance and twisted around to see who was there. Though, based on dreams of Harry's own unsettling experience with the wandmaker, Lycoris should have expected the wandmaker's annoying habit of creeping up on his customers.

"Ah yes, Lycoris Black," said the silvery blue-eyed man who could only be Mr. Ollivander. "I have been expecting you." Then he glanced at the two adults and one teenager. "Lord Black. Twelve and a quarter inches, alder and dragon heartstring, rather rigid." He then turned to Hesper Gamp. "Lady Black. Ten inches exactly, laurel and unicorn hair, swishy." And lastly he looked at Arcturus. "Twelve and a half inches, elm and dragon heartstring, slightly springy. I trust your wands have served each of you well?" 

The three Blacks named murmured affirmations and praises to the inquiry.

"It is a most excellent wand, Mr. Ollivander," Lord Black said politely, "but enough of that: my son needs a wand."

"Well now, for Mr. Black," Mr. Ollivander said softly. "I do wonder what wand you will bond with, dear child." The way he said that gave Lycoris the distinct impression that the old man knew he technically had two, arguably very dark wands in possession already.

"Let's start with rowan and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, springy. Go on and give it a wave."

Lycoris obligingly waved the wand, taking care not to point it towards anybody. The wand ignored his efforts entirely and Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.

"Beech and dragon heartstring, 11 and three quarter inches. Nice and flexible," he pushed a new wand into his hand, but this, too was unresponsive.

"Hmm, try this: elm and phoenix feather, thirteen inches exactly." Lycoris sensed something then, but the wand maker snatched it back with a muttered "no, no, not right at all," and hurried off to find more wands.

It seemed in fact that there might not be a suitable wand for him in the shop, given that nearly half an hour later Lycoris was still waving wands. Mr. Ollivander seemed positively ecstatic at the challenge though and was smiling gleefully as he handed him wand after wand.

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match in here somewhere –I wonder– well why not –unusual combination– yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches." A slightly ominous bone white wand was thrust into his hand. Lycoris nearly dropped the wand as he realized exactly who will be its master in the future but grasped it anyway and felt the prickling heat in the hand that held it.

"Oh, so close!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed before snatching it away bustling towards the very back of the shop. "It was a very close match but let's see if we can find you a perfect one." 

Rubbing his still prickling hand against his robes, Lycoris didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.

Not long after, Mr. Ollivander returned with another simple black box, the longest wand he has seen yet. Opening it, the wandmaker gently took out an equally pale wand, but rather than an ominous bone white, it was an elegant ivory with intricate swirls carved with silver accents.

Even before touching it, Lycoris knew that this was the wand for him, both the Elder and pine wand humming and vibrating within his wand holster. Gently flicking the wand tip, he smiled as it produced a shower of electrifying blue and white sparks, filling the air with the smell of ozone. Both his parents and brothers applauded gently, wide smiles and shining eyes in stark contrast to the restrained behaviour.

"Oh, bravo! Yes indeed, very good. Aspen, fourteen and a half inches, with a thunderbird feather core, quite a powerful combination. I created it when I was traveling in the Americas as a young wandmaker with the assistance of Shikoba Wolfe. I had nearly forgotten about it! It would seem, young Mr. Black is destined for quite the danger and adventure and this wand will assist you along your way. I expect great things from you, dear child, for this wand is for the likes of revolutionaries." Mr Ollivander gently took the wand from Lycoris and placed it in its box, then wrapped the box in brown paper, still lost in his musing.

Aspen wood is one of the more coveted wand woods but rarely chooses a master. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. Aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders, thus known for being a wand for revolutionaries. 

The thunderbird feather core while powerful, is also one of the more difficult to master wand cores. Nevertheless, it is equally coveted in wands due to its curious property to sense danger and cast curses on its own. Lycoris could see the sense in pairing aspen wood with thunderbird feather core seeing as aspen wand owners are likely to be attracted to dangerous things like quests or revolutions and the thunderbird feather core could go a long way in keeping its master alive.

Lycoris' Family wand, pine and fourteen inches exactly with a phoenix feather core, had liked him instantly and wouldn't let any other of the Family wands get near him. The pine wand enjoys being used creatively and thus highly useful in spell creation and potion invention. He has already tested out those attributes many a bored evening at home. It was also accepted by the Elder Wand which makes things convenient. The fifteen inch Elder Wand, being a dark and powerfully superior wand could destroy wands of lesser calibre during duels and is highly possessive of its true master, the Master of Death, as Lycoris learned through the dreams of Harry's life. 

All in all, Lycoris is fairly pleased with his wands and predicts using both the aspen and pine wand regularly. As for the Elder Wand, it was probably best to reserve it for when his spells need a little more power or viciousness. Or for when he feels like exploring his necromantic powers, as at its core the Elder Wand is a necromancer wand.


	2. Black Brothers

The four weeks between Lycoris getting his Hogwarts letter and the beginning of his first school terms were intensely hectic. Thankfully all his required pre-Hogwarts classes and lessons which consists of a comprehensive range from duelling and swordplay, riding and archery, etiquette and dancing, music and art, to languages and history had ended when he got the letter. 

Though, Lycoris continued practicing his preferred instrument the flute and painting on his own as a means of relaxing. He had been told that the Slytherin quarters had a private dueling area that also doubled for swordplay. As for his flute and painting, he could practice it anywhere really but Hogwarts does have Music and Art Rooms. It was a pity that Hogwarts don't provide classes on magical music or art anymore.

In addition to magical music and art, duelling and swordplay as well as many other subjects had slowly been taken out of the curriculum over the centuries, particularly once the Ministry established itself and gained power. Luckily, he could still continue to practice duelling and swordplay with Arcturus and the other older Slytherins as a lot of the pureblood children still continue swordplay as part of their magical education despite the moderning of the times. Music and art would have to be on his own until school breaks. 

Lycoris spent most of his free time wandering around the Black Keep in a rather nostalgic mood, sorting through his possessions to decide what would go to Hogwarts with him and repeatedly trawling through the Library with Regulus in search of books to compliment his school texts and provide additional interest. 

Lycoris knew Regulus sees him as the closest family member, likely due to the fact that not only were they closest in age, he was the only one to pay attention to the poor boy. It was hardly his fault that his disposition tended towards being quiet and studious, making it seem as if he had no presence at times. And with older brothers like Arcturus and Lycoris, he was often forgotten. Arcturus had the advantage of being the heir so gets a lot of attention even if most were of the strict and demanding variety.

As for Lycoris, being a necromancer and an uncommonly powerful young wizard, it was practically a given that he would be provided attention and grooming to control his powers, hence the obscene amount of lessons that wasn't just to groom him into the perfect pureblood wizard but also act as outlets for his abnormally large magical core. 

If he allowed the magic to build up to the point his immature body could no longer keep it in control, it would be causing bizarre and even destructive accidents, a lesson he had learned quite young. Thus, he had gotten into the habit of using his magic constantly, even for the most mundane of things such as dressing or brushing his teeth. It was a dependence on magic that Harry would have disapproved of but for Lycoris it wasn't a case of being a lazy wizard but the result of necessity. 

Thankfully, he knew that once his body matured enough to contain his magic he would be able to maintain control without having to constantly lower his magic levels.

While neither Arcturus nor Regulus possess the dubious fortune of magical power or raw talent and genius, both of them were hardly mediocre wizards. Arcturus already played the political game with ease and excelled in all of his classes with the exception of Ancient Runes. He always did have a weakness for languages, barely proficient in French, the only other language other than English he could speak. His younger brothers outshine him in that respect, both fairly fluent in at least six languages. 

Regulus, on the other hand, was not the most social or outgoing and was absolutely horrid at being cunning and manipulative, practically an open book if one knew what to look for. He was also absolutely dismal at physical activities like swordplay, riding, and quidditch, preferring his books, plants and potions. 

While Lycoris devoured knowledge and learned new magic, it was mostly to challenge himself and keep his magical core busy and happy. Regulus truly enjoyed learning even if some things don't come as easy to him as it did to Lycoris. Lycoris highly suspects that he would end up sorted into Ravenclaw. 

As for his own sorting, Lycoris was honestly unsure whether he would end up in Slytherin. While he can play the game as well as Arcturus, he didn't thrive on it. Neither was he all that ambitious despite the fact that his family obviously expects him to become a Dark Lord and Mr. Ollivander predicted "great things" for him. 

If he did have an ambition, it would most likely be finding something to amuse him for more than a few days. Even without the added advantage of Harry's knowledge and experience, magic and anything he set his mind on, whether it be a certain skill or even a person, always came easily with little effort. It was maddening, not only for his brothers and peers but himself as well. Everyone always seem to focus on the convenience of possessing genius and talent but hardly anyone talks about the drawbacks. And truly, Lycoris didn't want to be ungrateful but the tedium can become a bit much sometimes.

Hopefully, with Hogwarts and a wider playing field that isn't confined to the various Black estates and manors of the pureblood families in the social circles the Blacks frequent, things might become more interesting.

.  
.  
.

"Will you write me? I don't want you to forget about me once you're at Hogwarts doing new and exciting things." 

It was a rare evening that has all three Black brothers alone in the same place at the same time, enjoying the last day of summer break. As the boys grew older, it became more and more uncommon for them to spend time together, what with Arcturus' increasing duties as heir and his obligations regarding his studies and social circle. Lycoris was guilty as well, his classes and lessons increasing in workload as his magical core grew larger with age and his mind and magic sought out more challenges. It all left the youngest Black feeling lonely and insecure.

"Of course, Reggie. You're my favorite brother after all." Lycoris grinned unapologetically at Arcturus who rolled his eyes. 

"We'll both write. Argus and Zephyra are coming with us after all." In a rare show of thoughtfulness, Arcturus added his own piece.

Argus and Zephyra are members of the eagle owl dynasty that had inhabited the Black Keep's Owlery since Silas Black's seventeenth century breeding experiment had given them an uncanny awareness, a variation of divination ability and a rather startling resistance to spells that triumphs even that of dragon hide. The population had flourished since from the first eight birds to stretch across a good portion of Eurasia, but if any Black of the main family needed assistance whether to deliver a letter or defend against an enemy then a Silas Owl or more would present themselves. While most Silas Owls lived in the wild, some were known to bond with a member of the Black family and accompany the wizard or witch as a familiar, Argus and Zephyra being two such examples.

Had Silas Owls been recognized by the Ministry they would have been classified as dangerous and requiring specialist knowledge to approach. But they were a secret restricted to the Lord Black and his closest associates so nobody else knew that category four creatures were being used by the Family to deliver post. It had the benefit that nobody ever survived attempting to tamper with Black mail, which was why Silas Black had carried out the experiment in the first place. The additional benefit of a loyal battle companion during dangerous situations was just a happy coincidence.

Zephyra, a young female Silas Owl, had become Lycoris' familiar when he was little more than five years of age. Argus, likewise, chose Arcturus when he was quite young as well. Every Black was bonded with one Silas Owl as familiar, no exception, the only difference being when. Some accounts had Silas Owls bonding with their wizard or witch as young as six months old and as old as half a century.

"I wish I had my own Silas Owl…." Regulus trailed off wistfully. And despite trying to hide it, the disappointment and self-deprecation could be heard. 

Lycoris and Arcturus shared a look. Both were aware of their youngest brother's insecurity and low self-esteem but neither knew what to do about it. Arcturus was of the opinion that he would grow out of it, much like their parents. But Lycoris was reminded of another young boy who struggled with confidence, the Neville who had become one of Harry's closest brother-in-arms during the Second Wizarding War. Neville had overcome his issues through the support of friends and finding his own niche but Lycoris knew that friends like that would be a luxury in their position. While the Blacks were a powerful and influential Family, they had their fair share of enemies, some of whom wouldn't be above using a young child against them. Perhaps finding Regulus' niche would be the better solution.

"It probably isn't the right time for you to bond with one. I've read accounts where some of our Black ancestors didn't bond with one until later in life." Lycoris reassured the boy, thankfully successful when he saw Regulus brighten visibly.

Not many knew it, but Lycoris had his softer side that he only reserved for his family members. Having seen and experienced Harry's life secondhand, he knew the value of family who would stand by him no matter what. And no matter how unpleasant certain members were, Lycoris knew that they would be the first to save him from any trouble. His brothers especially.

Lycoris hid his fond smile behind his teacup. Arcturus can be cold and insensitive at times but it was mostly due to his upbringing as the next Head of the Black House rather than his true nature. He was never cruel and enjoyed the occasional needling and good-natured prank. It was always amusing to see the iceberg melt in irritation and reluctant amusement. Arcturus kept it well hidden, but his brothers knew that he had a sense of mischievous humor and compassion for young children.

And Regulus, despite his insecurity and timid nature, could be the most loyal and courageous when the situation called for it. Lycoris could still recall when he hadn't kept his magic levels low enough for his immature body to maintain control and had nearly destroyed the Black Keep one afternoon when it was just him and Regulus. Regulus had stayed with him despite the danger and prevented him from fully losing control and going on a rampage that would likely break the Statute of Secrecy.

In fact, out of the three Black brothers, Lycoris knew he was capable of being the most cruel, ruthless and calculating. Not only did he seemed to have inherited the lion share of the Black Family magical power but also the traits that gave the Family its notorious reputation as the darkest Family in Wizarding Britain. Like Harry and Tom Riddle, the potential to become a Dark Lord was there but unlike Harry, he lacked the fear in his powers that had prevented Harry from truly falling from grace. And unlike Tom who had to work for his power base, Lycoris leads a privileged life and already wielded considerable social standing as a Black. 

But perhaps the biggest difference Lycoris had with Harry and Tom was that, both Harry and Tom were invested in the Wizarding World and its direction, in the end sacrificing their lives to it in different ways. 

Lycoris, despite possessing a wand for revolutionaries, was simply too apathetic to anything besides his family and his own amusement. Perhaps he was simply too jaded from a young age by the dreams and memories of Harry Potter's life because while he may recognize the corruption in the Ministry and the stagnation of the Wizarding World, it would take more than that to convince him to make significant changes. Once upon a time when he was Harry Potter, he might have cared more. 

But as Lycoris Black, Master of Death and necromancer, he was just selfish and indifferent enough to turn a blind eye except when he had need to take advantage of the system for his own benefit.

Indeed, Lycoris knew he has many flaws to make up for all the natural advantages bestowed upon him, thus he felt lucky to be born in the Black family with brothers like Arcturus and Regulus. He may not have friends he could trust but he had family he could and that was enough.


	3. New Beginnings

**September 1, 1910  
Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"Now Arcturus, I want you to take care of Lycoris, you hear?" Lady Black sternly reminded the oldest Black child for the umpteenth time.

"I can take care of myself, Mother." Lycoris rolled his eyes but when Lady Black pursed her lips he immediately pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Mollified, Lady Black finally dropped the subject. "I expect letters regularly and do enjoy your time at school, sweetheart."

"Of course. And I will, Mother. Don't worry." Lycoris dutifully promised.

"I expect you to do us proud, Lycoris." Lord Black clasped his son's shoulder firmly.

"Of course, Father." Lycoris knew what that meant but for once he didn't rebel against the expectations placed on him. He was looking forward to duelling and swordplay with the older Slytherins and that would require being sorted into Slytherin after all.

Even as the five Blacks stood together at the crowded train station making their last farewells before the two oldest Black children boarded the Hogwarts Express, not much different than what other families were currently doing, there was a conspicuous aura about them that had others instinctively giving them space, not daring to jostle.

Indeed, with their expensive robes, aristocratic bearing, and polished mannerisms, the handsome family attracted quite a lot of covert stares even while the masses avoided them out of intimidation. There were exceptions of course.

"Ah, Lord Black, sending your sons off to Hogwarts I see." A pompous voice called out to them accompanied by the clacking of a highly polished cane, interrupting Lord Black's last reminders towards his sons on their grades and deportment while at Hogwarts.

Turning around, Lycoris spotted three graceful figures making their way towards the area the Blacks had claimed for themselves, parting the crowds with little effort. He grimaced when he noticed the distinctive pale blonde hair.

"Lord Malfoy. I was wondering when I would be seeing you. I recall that Aurelius will be starting this year too." Lord Black courteously returned the greeting.

While the Malfoys were an allied Family to the Blacks, Lycoris was never much fond of them. They reminded him an awfully lot of the white peacocks that roam the grounds of the Malfoy estate. Too pompous and and in love with themselves with a habit of throwing their wealth around. A prime example would be Aurelius Malfoy, the little snot that he had been forced to socialize with from a young age. He had almost forgotten that they would be starting Hogwarts together.

And as the adults made pleasantries, the children headed off to find a suitable compartment. Arcturus soon left the two first year boys in an empty compartment near the front to report for prefect duties.

Aurelius glanced nervously at Zephyra perched on top of Lycoris' trunk. "Couldn't you have put your owl in a cage?" He whined.

"Why are you scared of her? She's a darling." Lycoris rolled his eyes before he lovingly stroked Zephyra's feathers.

"Yes, _to you._ The Black owls always give me the creeps." Aurelius shuddered when he caught sight of said owl giving him the evil eye with her fierce orange eyes.

Lycoris snickered in amusement before changing the subject to Hogwarts and sorting. The young Malfoy could be a prat at times but he was a tolerable conversationalist when he wasn't boasting about his wealth or putting on airs.

As the boys chatted, other children from their families' social circle soon began entering their compartment and Lycoris soon found himself surrounded with his minions - Aurelius Malfoy, Raphael and Regina Greengrass, Timoteous Nott, Cyprian Rosier, Alistair Fawley, and Phoebe Selwyn.

He hadn't noticed at first but Lycoris had become their leader sometime when they were much younger. He hadn't bothered putting a stop to it though it annoyed him at times when they followed him around like ducklings.

"So we are all agreed that we must be in Slytherin or else?" Aurelius' pompous voice pulled Lycoris back from his thoughts but he ignored it in favor of the recent issue of _Magical Policy_ , a much more reliable source on the current news than the Daily Prophet. He settled in for some light and amusing reading, his minions knowing better than to disturb him.

In what seemed like no time at all, the Hogwarts Express was slowing to a stop. Lycoris impassively changed into his Hogwarts uniform which was finely made and tailored using the black acromantula silk he favored. He didn't show it but he was rather excited.

Once the train had completely stopped they all exited the compartment, leaving bags and trunks behind. Lycoris carried Zephyra outside so she could fly up to the school herself, as the Silas Owl was not the sort to take any manhandling gracefully and refused to be caged. The station was dark, cold and swimming in students, most of them taller than Lycoris' five foot two. The eight first-years huddled together to prevent themselves from being carried off by the crush.

"First years this way!" Lycoris followed the sound to a figure nearly disappearing into the sea of students except for the lantern held high up above his head.

As a unit, Lycoris' group made their way towards the man, with a lot of shoving from Timoteous and Alistair, the larger and stronger in their group, equal in height to Lycoris himself but bulkier. A lot of complaints and pained cries followed in their wake.

As they followed whom must have been the groundskeeper of Hogwarts down a narrow twisty path, Lycoris was treated to Aurelius' stream of complaints as he nearly lost his footing once again.

That soon cut off, however, luckily for the blonde boy, before Lycoris sent a stinging hex at him, as they got their first sight of Hogwarts after rounding a bend. Lycoris, along with the other first years, couldn't help but to gasp at the sight.

The narrow path had opened out onto the side of the Black Lake, which glimmered mysteriously under the starry sky. Straight ahead and perched on the top of a rocky crag on the opposite side of the lake was Hogwarts itself, a massive castle with numerous turrets and towers poking above its walls, windows shining golden in the dark. Glancing around, Lycoris saw boats moored up against the shore they were standing on and to the left of the castle he could just make out what must be the Forbidden Forest. On the other side of the castle crag spotted little lights that twinkled in a way that suggested a settlement, probably Hogsmeade village.

It was both a strange and familiar sight and Lycoris could feel the accompanying nostalgia.

"No more than four to a boat!" The groundskeeper called, pointing at the small fleet of boats. There was a bit of a scramble as everyone tried to get into a vessel with their friends; Lycoris wound up sitting with Aurelius, Cyprian and Alistair; the next boat over held the Greengrass twins, Phoebe and Timoteous.

Soon the little fleet moved off, gliding easily across the smooth lake. "What a dinky little boat. Thank Merlin it isn't raining." Aurelius turned up his nose in distaste. Lycoris found he could agree with the snobbish observation.

They had to duck their heads as the boats sailed under a curtain of ivy into a tunnel carved into the rock, then deeper into the bowels of the mountain until they reached a harbour carved out of the rock where the boats stopped. Everybody then clambered out of the boats——Lycoris estimated their year numbered nearly fifty——before they ascended another steep rock-cut passageway that led out unto the grass right in front of the castle's main doors. 

Lycoris was grateful for his expensive and charmed robes as it was surprisingly chilly. Aurelius sidled closer as the groundskeeper knocked on the doors, which opened immediately to reveal a tall, blond-haired middle aged witch with a stern face and conservative navy blue robes.

"The first years, Professor Merrythought," the groundskeeper said.

"Thank you Bran, I will take them from here." The authoritative certainty of her voice had them all moving through the door and down the Entrance Hall in an orderly manner, instinctively knowing she would not tolerate any pushing or shoving. 

Lycoris followed leisurely, flanked by his minions. Being about one of the tallest in the group of first years, appearing to resemble a second or third year, Lycoris stood out without even trying. In fact, his small group of eight drew quite a bit of attention for they were the best dressed of the lot and held themselves with a confidence that only came from growing up in wealthy old pureblood Families.

Professor Merrythought led them into a side-chamber off the Great Hall, from which the low murmurings of the older students were clearly audible through the wall, then turned to address them:

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses." Lycoris let the rest of the speech wash over him, being already aware of most of the information he was being given. Glancing around, he was able to pick the Muggle-raised students out of the group by their attentiveness and slightly more visible nervousness. 

Her speech given, the Professor informed them she'd be returning to collect them presently and left them to their own devices. Quite a lot of the first years appeared nervous whether of the unknown or of failing family expectations to be in a certain Hogwarts House.

Lycoris was not worried in the slightest and instead habitually twirled his aspen wand in boredom as he idly listened to Aurelius praise Slytherin House and make dismissive remarks about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, reserving the insults for the Gryffindor House. 

It was slightly amusing in its ignorance and Lycoris suspected the blonde boy must be parroting the words of the elder Malfoy. It was sad how everyone seemed to put so much stock in House affiliations. Even the most boring person had various sides to them than just the one-dimensional traits associated with each House, Lycoris mused as he thought of the cowardly Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew and Draco Malfoy who had not a cunning bone in his body. Thoughts of Draco caused Lycoris to shoot Aurelius an amused smirk, the two Malfoys were strangely alike.

Not long after, Professor Merrythought returned and the first years formed a line in accordance with her directions and followed her into the Great Hall.

It was a large and rather austere space, not much better than the Entrance Hall had been and brightened only by the tapestries on the walls, the myriad lit candles floating in the air above the four long tables that were doubtless intended for each of the Hogwarts houses to sit at reflected light off the golden plates and goblets. The students at the table on the far left had green ties——Lycoris spotted Arcturus sat about halfway along holding court with his fellow fifth year Sytherins——and those on the far right had red ties. Lycoris thought he spotted Weasley red hair. On the near left were Ravenclaws in blue ties and in yellow ties near right were the Hufflepuffs.

Most stared at the new batch of students though some were looking at the ragged old hat Professor Merrythought had just set on a stool in the middle of the near end of the hall, right in front of the first years.

It was with no surprise that Lycoris watch the hat twitch, a rip near the brim opened wide before the hat started to sing.

The sorting began immediately afterwards and Lycoris was one of the first to be called.

"Black, Lycoris!" Lycoris stepped forward and leisurely strolled over to the stool, sat down and dropped the hat over his head at a rakish angle so that he could continue observing the inhabitants of the Great Hall. His intense green eyes ringed in silver swept the tables and settled on his older brother who smirked back at him.

 _Hmm, tricky_ , said a soft voice in his mind which set off a feeling of deja-vu. _You have great courage, a brilliant mind and deep loyalty to those who earned it, not to mention a cunning that Salazar would have been proud of, Master of Death.….now, where to put you…._.

Lycoris frowned at the hat. _I do hope you are spelled with confidentiality in mind, hat. And I would prefer Slytherin, thank you_.

 _Hah, of course. Well then, better be_ ——

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as Lycoris removed it from his head, set it on the stool he'd just stood up from and went to sit at the green tied table, his own green tie and Slytherin crest materializing on his robes as the Slytherins broke out into applause. Once sat down he smirked up the table at Arcturus who raised his goblet in his direction in a toast then turned back to watch the rest of the sorting.

It was with no surprise that his minions all sorted into Slytherin. Four others were also sorted into Slytherin all girls, though Lycoris was unfamiliar with their surnames; they did not appear to be Muggleborns or Muggle-raised, halfbloods most likely. He did not go out of his way to introduce himself, he had more than enough minions already. And girls tend to be rather troublesome minions anyway.

After a boring speech by the Headmaster Dippet which Lycoris suitably ignored, the feast finally began. 

During the feast Lycoris made the acquaintance of the second-year boy on his right, who introduced himself as Avery and mentioned that he intended to audition for Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team that year. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup for the past five years and was keen to repeat that performance again this year. Lycoris and all the boys in his group with the exception of Raphael expressed their intentions to try out while lamenting at the fact that it won't be until next year as first years were not allowed on the House quidditch teams.

.  
.  
.

Lycoris and his fellow Slytherin first years followed Arcturus out of the Great Hall and down a stone staircase into the dungeons, then further down still. It was colder and slightly damper than the Great Hall and the stairs went down a long way. The corridors and rooms they were walking through were darker and the portraits frequently featured snakes and serpent motifs. Arcturus finally came to a stop in front of a blank stretch of wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common room," he said briskly. "Currently the password is 'mellifluous', but it will change every fortnight. The current password will always be displayed on the common room notice board, so be sure to pay attention or you'll get locked out." 

The wall had melted open as Arcturus said the password and he led them all inside. Lycoris glanced around at the floating chandeliers, expensive leather bound sofas and armchairs, elegantly carved mahogany tables and marble fireplaces. It was done up in black and Slytherin green with the occasional tasteful silver and practically radiated wealth, pureblood, and masculinity. Lycoris noted that it was not all that different from Harry's time.

As Lycoris' thoughts wondered, Arcturus continued his speech. "The boy's dormitories are through the far left-hand door in the back wall of the common room; the girl's dormitories are through the far right-hand door. The two central doors in the back wall lead to the study and reading rooms respectively. The door in the right-hand wall leads to the duelling halls and you are not permitted to enter before your third year without an older student accompanying you. You won't like what happens if you try, so don't bother." Arcturus accompanied the end of that warning with a meaningful look shot at Lycoris who only smirked in response. "Now everyone to bed; your trunks are waiting in your dormitories."

Lycoris strolled at his usual leisurely pace towards the dorms, his minions dutifully following half a step behind him. The dormitory was tastefully done up with tall ceilings and floating chandeliers, the four poster beds with their heavy green curtains evenly arrayed around the oval-shaped stone room. 

Lycoris' trunk was at the foot of the bed two beds down the left side. Cyprian and Raphael on either side of him and Aurelius, Alistair, and Timoteous directly across from them. The room was large enough for everyone to have their own personal space which Lycoris approved of. His minions knew better than to crowd him.

Lycoris made quick work of changing into his sleeping clothes which consist only of simple black silk trousers and pulled the curtains closed before putting up a privacy and locking Ward on his curtains. Settling deep into the silk sheets, Lycoris immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow would be his first day of school and new beginnings await him.


	4. First Encounter

For the Slytherin first years, September 2nd involved Charms and History of Magic in the morning followed by Herbology in the afternoon, as would all their following Mondays for the rest of the year. While Lycoris found Charms to be fun, it was also ridiculously easy. It only remained amusing because the Charms Professor had a fairly humorous teaching style, a young teacher just four years older than the seventh years and only began teaching this year. 

History was deathly boring, no pun intended. How cheap was Hogwarts if they couldn't even afford hiring an alive professor? As for Herbology, the subject never interested Lycoris and remained as unchallenging as ever. 

In conclusion, Lycoris found the much anticipated schooling experience to be rather disappointing.

After classes were over for the day, Lycoris ditched his minions in favor of some time alone to vent and relax with a walk by the Black Lake. Maybe he would explore the Forbidden Forest a bit too. 

His explorations mostly remained on the fringes of the forest because while he may be dying for some challenge he didn't think it very smart to go in half blind. While he may be magically powerful with a sizeable repertoire of spells and curses, Lycoris was too aware to become arrogant in his own abilities; there was always a better opponent to be found. Besides, he was not yet comfortable with his duelling skills so it was best not to practice them with a dangerous magical creature. Thus, as it was still early, Lycoris chose a nice tree for a quick nap.

What he was not expecting, however, were the jeers and flashes of spellfire interrupting his peace. Lycoris was not amused.

He was even more irritated when he caught sight of the actual scene and culprits causing the disturbance.

Three burly Gryffindor fifth years were cornering a gangly Hufflepuff third year and trying to hit him with hexes and spells that Lycoris identified as the malicious prank variety.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, freak!"

" _Nasus Limus_!"

"Get him! He's trying to escape!"

Just as the Hufflepuff tripped on his overly large feet and went sprawling right into an orange colored spell, Lycoris who had been watching the debacle finally moved.

A bright white sixth year Shield Charm materialized in between the hapless Hufflepuff and the oncoming spell.

"Picking on a 'Puff of all things? That's as pathetic as kicking a crup puppy." 

.  
.  
.

Newton Scamander had once again been making his way to the grounds to go sneak a look at the creatures the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, was keeping for their next classes. 

It turned out, however, he wasn't the only one to do so as he stumbled across three mean-looking Gryffindor boys trying to steal a niffler from its enclosure. 

That confrontation ended with a black eye for Newt and the Gryffindors switching their target to him.

He was a fairly fast runner and dodger from his experiences with escaping bullies but unfortunately puberty made him more than a bit clumsy and at the wrong times.

Squeezing his eyes shut in resignation as he lay sprawled out under a tree, Newt waited for the spell to hit. After a moment of silence in which he heard nothing, not even the jeers from his attackers, he cautiously opened his eyes only to see with amazement a bright manifestation of a Shield Charm in front of him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a clear arrogant drawl coming from somewhere above his head, its owner clearly young.

"Picking on a 'Puff of all things? That's as pathetic as kicking a crup puppy." 

Looking up, Newt caught sight of his savior and couldn't help but gape in surprise.

A young boy sat on a branch high up on the oak tree Newt had fallen down in front of, slender boot clad legs swinging playfully. His green tie denoted him to be a Slytherin. Newt couldn't make out who his savior was as his face was hidden by the leaves. What he could make out were slender fingers idly twirling an elegant ivory colored wand.

Then the boy jumped down from the tree with catlike grace to stand a short distance from where Newt was laying. 

Newt's second glimpse of Lycoris Black left him feeling like a strange case of having swallowed a bunch of butterflies that were even now trying to escape from his stomach.

Newt first saw the Slytherin first year during the sorting. It was hard not to notice the boy, even the professors sitting up at the staff table were drawn in by his slight figure, not to mention the students. Dressed impeccably in a tailored Hogwarts uniform, visibly different from the standard issue of shapeless black cotton robes, he stood tall and confident among his peers, lacking any of the nervousness that Newt had felt during his own sorting. And despite his young age, the aura of Magical power that surrounded the boy was comparable to that of Professor Dumbledore the Transfiguration teacher and known prodigy during his time at Hogwarts. 

For him, what left the most impression however, was when he went to sit up front on the stool. Intense silver rimmed green eyes swept the Hall and it's inhabitants and felt like an electric shock when they passed by him. Though young, the boy had an obvious charisma that effortlessly captivated and drew people into his sphere of influence. It didn't seem to even matter that the boy came from the notorious Ancient and Noble House of Black and Newt had to swallow down the lump of disappointment when the boy was sorted into Slytherin, not that he expected anything else. He didn't think they would ever have any interactions together, after all they were not only in different Houses but also different years. Not to mention an heir of Black House wouldn't have bothered with the likes of him anyway, a pureblood but a regular light wizard and the Hufflepuff outcast. 

But he seemed to have stumbled upon that very same boy just a day later, and probably in one of the most humiliating fashions. 

Newt was left gaping unattractively as Lycoris Black made quick work of his recent tormentors, stripping them, sewing their lips shut, and tying them upside down by the ankles to the very tree branch he had been resting on with a quick flurry of nonverbal spells.

He didn't even know it was possible for a first year, a boy two years his junior, to be that advanced at magic. Hogwarts must be a bore for him, Newt thought in shock.

"Well aren't you going to get up? I doubt the floor is all that comfortable. Or sanitary." 

The familiar arrogant drawl snapped him out of his musings and Newt flushed in embarrassment as he noticed he had been staring at the other like a lovestruck girl. He averted his eyes and clambered to his feet. It was at that moment that the accursed clumsiness decided to make its appearance again. 

With a startled yelp, Newt tripped and fell again, this time taking the nearest stationary figure with him. 

Which so happens to be one Lycoris Black.

Falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Newt winced as he looked down into the face that was a dangerously short distance from his own, their noses almost touching. The utterly shocked Slytherin's usual poise and lazy arrogance was currently nonexistent as silky ebony waves were ruffled and fell into wide green eyes which stared up at their owner's 'assaulter.'

A moment of silence in which Newt found himself slowly flushing red while thinking idly on the length of Lycoris Black's eyelashes. The Slytherin boy truly looked like a porcelain doll - large eyes, small face and long limbs. Not to mention how flawlessly pale and poreless his skin looked.

He was soon snapped out of the trance he had fallen into when -

.  
.  
.

"Would you get off me!" 

With a huff, Lycoris pushed the taller boy off him and got up. Flicking the creases on his robes and tidying his appearance back to its usual flawlessness with a few quick irritated flicks of his wand, Lycoris glared at the Hufflepuff who finally managed to get up without being an accidental hazard. 

This was the first time in his short life that he found himself entangled in such a ridiculous and undignified situation. Thank Merlin no one was here to see it otherwise his image would be ruined.

He was slightly regretting saving the 'Puff. He didn't think he had met such an awkward and clumsy person before. He was like a crup puppy tripping over its overly large paws all the time. It was pathetic enough that he couldn't even muster up the ire to curse him with an appropriately painful and embarrassing spell like he would have had it been anyone of his minions.

"Sorry-Are you alright-I didn't mean to-Did I hurt you?!" 

"Alright, stop. It's fine. I'm fine." Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Lycoris put a stop to the flustered rambling before the older boy could work himself into a nervous breakdown. Eyeing him warily, Lycoris began walking back up to the castle.

After a moment of dithering, the Hufflepuff boy followed. "Err. Is it alright to just leave them like that?" 

"I placed a timer on the spell. The ropes will dissolve after dinner." Lycoris replied shortly.

A moment of silence in which only the shuffling of feet could be heard. 

"Thank you. For back there. I don't know what that spell would have done but I'm glad it didn't hit me." Ducking his head the Hufflepuff peered embarrassed through his curly tawny fringe.

He was abnormally tall for a third year though he tried to hide it with a horrid slouching posture and ducked head. He also had a habit of hunching into himself in an unconscious defensive gesture. His tan skin was also rather unfortunately freckled. He suppose the Hufflepuff has decent bone structure characteristic of purebloods but it was hidden underneath hair that could only be described as a curly mess. Combined with a painfully awkward and shy disposition, he didn't make a very inspiring picture. 

"It was hardly to help you specifically. I was just feeling rather annoyed to be interrupted from my rest by a bunch of bumbling fools." The frown shot at the other's direction told him that he was included in the 'bunch of bumbling fools' description.

Strangely, the Hufflepuff did not seem offended or intimidated by Lycoris' acerbic tongue or glare. Everyone else had always been intimidated when he was in a mood.

That caused him to give the other a second look. 

"Why aren't you avoiding me at a respectful distance?" Lycoris demanded, rather childishly. Despite his maturity for an eleven year old, he was still a child in all sense of the word.

Suddenly, the Hufflepuff broke out into a wide-mouth grin that wrinkled the skin at the corner of his hazel eyes, "Should I be avoiding you at a respectful distance?" 

The change was sudden as for some reason the Hufflepuff gained a spine and actually talked back to Lycoris. 

Startled and out of his depth, Lycoris examined the strange Hufflepuff out of the corner of his eye. As long as he had been aware, everyone was always falling over themselves to either suck up to him or were too intimidated to approach whether due to his status as a Black heir, his magical power and genius, or his status as a necromancer among those in the know. He stopped suddenly and turned to face the taller boy. "I'm Lycoris Sirius Black. Your name?" 

"Oh! I'm Newt. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, but I prefer Newt." The social awkwardness was back as he gingerly reached out to shake the offered hand, his tan callused one completely enfolding the pale slender one.

Lycoris hid his surprise at the name and narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, you should be avoiding me at a respectful distance. I'm a Black after all. And Artemis, really?"

Newt grinned sheepishly, "My mother wanted a girl. And I don't really care if you're a Black or not and I know you weren't trying to be hurtful before either. I can tell when people are trying to be hurtful." The last part trailed off into a whisper.

Lycoris frowned to himself, slightly uncomfortable. The Hufflepuff, for his bumbling plebian ways, reminded him of Regulus. But unlike Regulus, he was completely harmless and soft like the crup puppy he is so similar to. He hardly believed he became a famed Magiczoologist by Harry's time.

"Are you being bullied?" 

The blunt question left Newt at a loss for words but at the same time put him strangely at ease because he saw no pity in the other's intense eyes. "Not usually no and not by them. It was a coincidence that I bumped into them trying to steal a niffler from the Care of Magical Creatures enclosure."

"Hmm. And you decided to take on three older students on your own." Lycoris finished for him, taking note of the unspoken answer in 'not usually' and 'not by them.' He found he didn't quite like the idea of the silly crup puppy being picked on.

Newt flushed in embarrassment. "Not my most thought out moment but I couldn't let them take the niffler."

"You would have probably done well in Gryffindor. The majority seem to think being brave and chivalrous meant reckless idiocy."

"I'm not normally so reckless. My brother's the Gryffindor in the family." Newt protested halfheartedly. 

"You're brother Theseus Scamander?"

"Oh, you know my brother. Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, everyone knows him." Newt sounded torn between jealousy and pride.

"My brother Arcturus went to school with him, just a few years lower. He mentioned the Gryffindor Head boy one time. I personally don't know much about him nor do I particularly care to." 

"Oh, alright." Newt appeared visibly cheered. 

They soon neared the main doors and stepped into the Entrance Hall. The both of them stopped at the floor of the Hufflepuff common rooms and the stairs that would lead further down to the Slytherin common rooms. 

Newt appeared nervous again and started to fidget in place, head ducked low into his chest. 

After examining the increasingly nervous boy for a moment in amusement, Lycoris finally spoke up. "You should brush up on your repertoire of Shield Charms and defense spells. Throw in some curses and hexes as well. Maybe next time you can save yourself and your creature of the week. Oh and do something about that black eye, yes? I'll see you around Scamander."

Newt's head snapped up in surprise. "You-you're willing to be seen with me?" 

Lycoris' eyebrow shot up in surprise before he raised his chin arrogantly, managing to look down his nose at Newt who was at least a head taller than the him. "You're hardly a bad conversationalist, much better than Malfoy anyway. Despite your unfortunate resemblance to a crup puppy, I'm not opposed to being acquaintances." 

Lycoris left Newt gaping after him, pleased with himself. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't all that boring after all.


	5. Second Encounter

Newt spent the rest of the week stuck in a daze.

It was obvious to the point that even Leta, his brooding (and only) friend had even commented on it. 

One afternoon during a free period, the two of them were companionably doing some reading for Potions in the library.

Looking up from his Potions text, Newt recalled that Leta was a Lestrange and despite being sorted into Hufflepuff hadn't been disowned. Surely the Lestranges must socialize in the same circles as the Blacks?

"Hey Leta, are you acquainted with Lycoris Black?" Newt winced a bit, he hoped that didn't convey his interest as obviously as he felt.

Looking up from her own Potions text, the Lestrange heiress, who already shows hints of a sultry beauty, raised her eyebrow in a mild show of surprise.

"I've seen him around at balls and galas held by pureblood families in the past. I've never spoken to him personally. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought he really stands out among the first years."

Leta tapped thoughtfully with her quill. "Yes well, the Blacks always command attention wherever they are, both good and bad. They are the closest thing to Wizarding royalty Britain has, their line stretching back to the Roman empire. It would be advantageous to be connected with one."

"Oh." 

"I would be careful of him though. He may be just eleven but he is as adept at playing the political game as his older brother. There are also rumors that he's a necromancer, though I'm not too sure about that. Either way, he would eat up an earnest Hufflepuff like you in seconds and use your bones to pick his teeth."

Newt's eyes widened. 

He thought back to his brief encounter with Lycoris Black. To be honest, the young Slytherin hadn't set any alarm bells. Intense and intimidating but not malicious or purposely cruel, judging by the mercy he gave the three Gryffindors. In fact, he sort of reminds him of the hippogriffs his family breeds. Magnificent and dangerous with a prideful streak but only attacked when provoked. And for a Slytherin, he had a surprisingly noble side and could be kind in his own way.

Newt didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely fascinated in the way only magical creatures could ever inspire the same interest in him.

.  
.  
.

"Ugh. I can't believe that Muggle-loving fool gave a twenty inch paper assignment when it's the weekends!"

Aurelius' whine drifted over to Lycoris who was laying on a sunny patch of grass a short distance away from his minions who were gathered under a large willow tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Much like many of the Hogwarts population, the eight Slytherins had decided to take advantage of the sunny warm weather characteristic of early autumn before it turned chilly.

Lycoris' eyes fluttered open to gaze off into the distance, his thoughts drifting to the Transfiguration professor Dumbledore, the 'Muggle-loving fool' as Aurelius so aptly put it. He honestly did not see what his past self saw in him. He suppose he was a brilliant wizard but that was overshadowed by the fact that he was a cowardly Gryffindor who ran away from his mistakes committed in his youth. He also overcompensated by going to the other extreme of anti-Muggle by being so blindly pro-Muggle. Lycoris suspected Dumbledore to not even be all that knowledgeable of Muggles despite his proclaims of embracing them. He himself could admit that Muggles could be brilliant and despite his upbringing, he had nothing against Muggles or Muggleborns.

Lycoris just found him terribly hypocritical and to an extent harmful to the Wizarding way of life. It was all well and progressive to speak about embracing and learning from Muggles but if it was at the expense of Wizarding customs, rituals and even magic then that was when things got out of hand. If he adored Muggles so much he should just snap his wand and live as one instead of expecting all the rest of the Wizarding World to join in his mad crusade. 

Speaking of Dumbledore, his ex-lover Grindelwald must be currently amassing his followers and establishing his power at this time. While he feels contempt for the upstart terrorist, he could at least respect his drive and ambition as well as his honesty. Grindelwald never bothered hiding his power hunger tendencies. Maybe that was why he ended up failing in his goals and hated by everyone. If you thought of it that way, Dumbledore is the more cunning and insidious of the two, managing to remain the most politically powerful wizard until his death by putting up an amiable Muggle-loving facade. 

It was old men like Dumbledore that was responsible for the Wizarding World being so stagnant and corrupt. The long life of wizards made it possible for them to be in power much longer. The Muggles got it right when they have their leaders in power for a set amount of time. Lycoris was also objective enough to admit that a lot of those old wizards in power belong to the pureblood class he was part of. Still, Lycoris was very much of the opinion that the old should make way for the young. If there was one thing admirable about Grandfather Phineas, it was the fact that he retired and step down from his positions as Lord Black in the Wizengamot in favor of his son.

While he wasn't sure he would be entering politics, he knows that he wasn't about to let Dumbledore assert the same amount of political influence he would in his life as Harry. As distasteful as he found the sheep of the Wizarding World, even he wouldn't be able to stand watching the man ruining generations of young wizards and witches. And if a slight vindictiveness was behind his motives, well he is a Black after all. 

Lycoris licked idly on a Sugar Quill as he ended his current train of thought. It won't impact him in anyway currently as it won't be for awhile till Grindelwald's war truly breaks out. Not until the 1920s if this life coincides with Harry's timeline. And despite the magical participation in the first Muggle World War just four years from now, he dismissed it as having nothing to do with him as well. 

Getting up, he declared his decision to drop by the owlery to visit Zephyra. It's about time he sent a letter home.

.  
.  
.

"We should stop meeting in this type of situation. I find it rather distasteful, playing the role of white knight." 

Standing at the top of the steps leading to the owlery, Zephyra perched on his shoulder, Lycoris stared down at the rather sorry form of one Newt Scamander.

The Hufflepuff only grinned happily, and in Lycoris' opinion, rather foolishly, as he eagerly approached to stand a couple of steps below the Slytherin.

"Thanks for earlier. I'm sorry for making you play white knight." 

"What are you smiling about." Lycoris' lips turned down into an irritated scowl, not knowing that it appeared more like a pout than anything.

"Just happy. No one has bothered helping me before." Newt answered honestly with a hint of self-deprecation. 

Turning around, Lycoris walked back into the owlery now that that whole boring business with shooing away irritating flies was done with. He didn't even know why he had acted without even thinking when he heard Newt's nervous stutter among the juvenile taunts just below the owlery.

"Is that your owl? He's magnificent." Newt gazed admiringly at Zephyra who preened at the praise, looking less fierce than usual.

" _She's_ my familiar, Zephyra." Pleased, Lycoris preened in a similar fashion to his owl, to the secret amusement of the Hufflepuff who watched the both of them closely under his curly fringe.

"She's an eagle owl right? I recognize the breed, but I've never seen one this big, except for your brother's. May I touch her?" Newt asked eagerly. He had always been fascinated with magical creatures and Newt could tell that there was something different about Lycoris' owl.

Lycoris examined the older boy under lowered lashes. He then tilted his head in acquiescence. He wondered if this baby magizoologist could tell how special Zephyra was.

Lycoris was almost half-expecting Zephyra to snub the Hufflpuff so it was with a strange mix of emotions that he watched his familiar take surprisingly well to the other boy's attention.

Zephyra, as well as the rest of her feathery family, were excellent judges of character and also rather snobby. It took more than just having no ill intention towards their owners for them to accept the touch of another. To the consternation of Aurelius and the rest of his minions, only Regina had managed to charm Lycoris' familiar. And now it appeared another human had made his way into Zephyra's good graces.

Lycoris could admit that he felt far from displeasure at the turn of events. In such a large school, he had not expected to meet the Hufflepuff so soon nor did he expect him to be accepted by his familiar. It was not often Lycoris paid attention to those outside his social circle and arguably even the people he regularly associated with did not keep his interest for too long at a time. Which was why he was rather confused to find himself actually voluntarily keeping the company of Newt Scamander.

While he attached a letter to Zephyra and let her wing off, Lycoris idly commented, "Why is it that you always seemed to attract bullies wherever you go?"

Tying his own letter to a Hogwarts owl, Newt replied in a self-deprecating manner. "Most people find me offputting, I suppose. They think me weird for my interest in magical creatures. I've only one friend and that's because we share the same interest in magical creatures and are both equally outsiders in our House. I don't mind too much, I find animals to be much better company than my fellow witches and wizards anyway."

"Hmm. That's true, most people I've come across are shallow bores. It doesn't take much brainpower to figure them out."

"Really? I find them terribly confusing." 

"It's not alchemy. You'll find that observing the details can tell you a lot about a person. In your case, maybe you should just think of wizards and witches as just another species of Magical creature. If you look at them that way then it might lessen any discomfort in interacting with them." Lycoris casually advised.

Newt's eyes widened as he brightened considerably. "That's an idea. Did you know, when I first met you in the Forbidden Forest, you reminded me a lot like the hippogriffs my family breeds that I unconsciously reacted the same way. And judging by the fact that it went reasonably well maybe I should apply the same idea to others!"

Newt yelped as he felt a Stinging Hex to his arm. Turning around he caught sight of adorably pursed lips and a furrowed brow. Smiling sheepishly, Newt hid his amusement and hurried to make amends, "Sorry, I got too excited. Maybe I should have kept that to myself."

"Hmph." There was not nearly as much irritation in that harrumph than Lycoris had intended. Was he going soft?

Still smiling, Newt trailed after the Slytherin as they both made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. 

As they separated to go to their respective tables, Newt could hardly suppress the giddy feelings erupting in his chest. He never bantered this way with Leta, the only other comparison he could make on the subject of friends. It was surprisingly fun. 

He wonders if Lycoris considers him to be a friend. He certainly did.

.  
.  
.

"Was that a Hufflepuff you were speaking to just now?" Cyprian asked with some surprise. The others in the group also looked up surprised. It was understandable as anyone who knew Lycoris knew that while he may be a natural leader with charisma and charm that made socializing a simple matter, he didn't go out of his way to seek people out. They normally flocked around him and it was up to Lycoris whether he wanted to respond or just ignore you. He would make an effort though, on the rare occasion when someone was interesting enough.

As one, all seven Slytherins turned and examined the Hufflepuff in question, covertly of course. As they watch the unaware boy knock over a goblet of pumpkin juice by accident, brows furrowed in confusion and some in disdain. But they knew better than to question their leader's decisions.

In a spur of the moment, Lycoris addressed his minions and the rest of the Slytherin table, "His name is Newton Scamander. I don't want to hear of anyone picking fights or making a nuisance of themselves with him, clear?"

Eyes practically bulged. Who was this Newton Scamander who caught the eye of Lycoris Black? 

Lycoris ignored the whisperings as he focused on his dinner. He knew that Newt won't be dealing with any bullies in the near future, at least not from the Slytherins and a good portion of others in the other three Houses. 

The weight of a Black's word was quite considerable after all.


	6. Unlikely Friends

As the students of Hogwarts settled into a routine, time flew by quickly. It was soon October 31st, as evidenced by the abundance of carved pumpkins and charmed bat decorations. 

Lycoris found it all terribly gaudy but he approved of the additional candied treats during meals.

Classes remained as unimpressive as ever, even Dumbledore's Transfiguration class was laughably easy. It was worse though in Dumbledore's class because the man was a bigot. He was like Snape, but instead of favoring the Slytherins it was the Gryffidors who got all the preferential treatment. He doesn't grumble or complain about it like the other Slytherins, particularly Aurelius, because at least the man knew better than to give an O paper an E or A just because it was written by a Slytherin. 

If Lycoris didn't have his extracurriculars and the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the restricted section of the library he was sure his brain would have grown mold already. That and one Newt Scamander.

His relationship with Newt was a strange one. He knows the Hufflepuff probably thinks them friends but Blacks and Slytherins didn't have friends. And he was both so that made it doubly so. 

Still, he finds himself doing friend-like things with the other boy and having a tolerance for his company that he rarely afforded anyone else other than his brothers.

It was all very confusing and disturbingly fluffy and, well, Hufflepuff. But he can't deny that time with the Hufflepuff was fairly amusing and provided a distraction from the tedium.

And he would never admit it but the Hufflepuff has a strange ability to get him to let down his considerable defenses, and that was saying something as Lycoris was not exempt from the famous Black paranoia.

"Scamander. Has your Care class covered thestrals yet?"

They were currently in the kitchens, digging into a lunch that consist of mostly sugary pies and small cakes on Lycoris' part and being waited on hand and foot by the excitable Hogwarts house elves.

It was Newt who had first introduced him to the kitchens, though Lycoris pretended that it was his first time being there. Technically that was true, it had been Harry who had been to the kitchens before after all.

"You can call me Newt, you know. And yes, we went over thestrals. Fascinating creatures, though I've only seen pictures and sketches." Pushing over a dish of ham sandwiches, Newt reminded the younger boy, "Eating too much sweets isn't healthy for a growing boy." 

Ignoring the familiar suggestion, Lycoris replied, "For your information, I'm perfectly healthy, Scamander." Still, he reluctantly took up a sandwich and was treated to a wide pleased smile from the other. "Do you want to be able to see what they look like in person?"

Newt shot an exasperated look at his companion for his stubbornness but dropped the issue for now, "Well seeing as one would have to have witnessed death first in order to be able to see them in person, I'm not sure I'm all that keen on the prospect."

"What if I have a way around that clause?"

"Do you?" Newt asked with interest.

Lycoris smirked, "Come to the Forbidden Forest with me tonight and you'll find out." 

"Sure!" An eager response that stemmed from more than just his interest in all manners of Magical creatures.

"Well then. I'll pick you up outside your common rooms." Wiping his lips elegantly with a napkin, Lycoris gracefully stood up. "I have double Potions now. Later." 

"I have a free period. I can walk you there." Newt stood up as well, though less gracefully. 

"I'm not a girl. I hardly need to be walked there." Lycoris rolled his eyes. But he didn't say anything more and Newt knew him better by now than to take what Lycoris said to be a rejection. If Lycoris didn't want your company you would know.

Grinning brightly, Newt hurried to walk in place with the Slytherin.

.  
.  
.

As Newt left Lycoris at the door of the Potions classroom in the company of his fellow Slytherins, he still felt amazed and slightly disbelieving.

It had been two months of them spending free time together like friends, no matter what the stubborn boy said. They had gone well past being just acquaintances and moved onto friend territory. Even Newt knew that much despite his lack of experience with such relationships.

He still spent time with Leta of course, but separately since the first disastrous meeting between Lycoris and Leta. Leta had been her usual moody self though he noticed that her pureblood mannerisms became more pronounced. Lycoris had responded accordingly. It was all very civil and polite but underlined with dismissal and boredom from Lycoris and embarrassment and resentment from Leta. That had been the end of any efforts Newt had put into having his two only friends become friends as well.

Newt should have known better, really. Lycoris could be rather dismissive of things he had no interest in which could be construed as personal by someone as sensitive as Leta. It had been uncomfortable and Newt won't be repeating that experience anytime soon if ever. 

It was an eye-opening experience, however, because the Lycoris he came to know was a brilliant and charming conversationalist open with his expressions and endearingly childish and snobby at times with a wicked humor and snarky mouth. It was the first time seeing him so, well, Slytherin and pureblood. Now he knew what Leta meant by Lycoris being adept at the political game because there was not a crack in the boy's mask of cool disinterest and formal speech. He felt a little guilty towards Leta, but it warmed him to know that Lycoris had never put up a mask around him.

He was really glad he had met Lycoris and somehow caught the elusive Slytherin's interest. His boarding school life had changed drastically ever since Lycoris became involved. The younger boy wasn't aware of it but Newt knew that the other was responsible for the lack of any bullies he now had to deal with. He sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he met Lycoris earlier. It would have probably been more interesting he thinks with fondness as he recalled the escapades Lycoris always pulled him into after curfew assisted by Lycoris' brilliant invisibility cloak.

He was looking forward to tonight's adventure.

.  
.  
.

Newt froze, pressed against Lycoris under the Invisibility cloak, as Dumbledore walked past the corner they were hidden in. 

Even as his heart pumped faster in nerves, he couldn't help but to take notice of the the peculiar but pleasing scent of lilies coming from Lycoris' hair, a scent fairly familiar to him now after being in close contact with the owner for quite awhile.

"Did you just sniff me?" Lycoris hissed at Newt as they continue to walk down the halls and out the main doors, causing him to flush red in caught embarrassment. 

"Sorry-it's just-your shampoo…." Newt trailed off, flustered.

Lycoris rolled his eyes, "It's my natural scent. I was born with it." Grumbling, the young Black scion glared at seemingly nothing, "It's a pain, smelling like a girl. Thank Merlin it's subtle enough usually. It's only during All Hallow's Eve when the scent becomes stronger. Don't ask. It's related to Family Magicks."

"Oh. Well it's not bad. I don't think it's all that girly." Newt earnestly replied.

Lycoris only rolled his eyes in response but Newt could just make out a pleased quirk of his lips.

They soon made it out onto the grounds and to the paddock just a little way inside the Forbidden Forest where the thestrals were kept. 

Lycoris pulled the Invisibility cloak off and stuffed it into his robes pocket.

"Ready to see them?" Lycoris grinned mischievously before waving a long grey wand that was visibly different from the ivory and silver wand he normally sees Lycoris using.

But his thoughts were soon taken up by the hauntingly beautiful creatures that materialized in front of him. 

Awed, Newt stepped forward to pet one of the thestrals surrounding Lycoris on its skeletal nose. 

"How?" 

"Well, a combination of factors really. It's All Hallow's Eve when the divide between the dead and the living is thinner, and as thestrals are essentially creatures that fall under Death's dominion, they can be seen on this day by all of the living. But only if a specific ritual and sacrifice is performed beforehand which I already did this morning. I thought it would be appropriate for celebrating the Day of the Dead." Lycoris explained as he got out a sack of raw meat from his Magically expanded pockets.

Newt hurried to take the information down on the notebook he keeps with him at all times.

"What ritual was it?"

At this innocuous question, the Slytherin boy's thin but startlingly red lips quirked in a funny half-smile. "Secret."

Newt's curiosity was peaked but he knew better than to continue the line of question after catching sight of that strange smile and the look in those intense green eyes that were visible even in the dark, like cat eyes.

He had suspicions on the nature of the ritual though and it was most likely illegal. He was never more reminded of his young friend's identity as a dark wizard and his family background than now.

"Scared, Scamander?" Large vibrant green eyes peered at him through long thick lashes, looking for all the world like the eyes of an innocent kitten.

And despite Lycoris' young age and occasional endearingly childish habits, Newt knew better than to underestimate him. It wasn't often Lycoris revealed his darker and more dangerous side during the course of their short friendship but he remembered every one. Like a proud and dangerous creature, Lycoris had the habit of testing Newt's worthiness and so far Newt has yet to fail, thankfully. His experience with hippogriffs and the encounters with the creatures in the Forbidden Forest made him entirely aware of what would happen if he did.

And Newt found that he didn't want to disappoint the younger boy at all.

"Not in the slightest." Newt coolly replied, continuing to sketch the magnificent creatures in front of him. And if he included the boy-child that was in their midst, appearing as if he was their human form taken shape, no one had to know.

Both boys spent the next hour in companionable silence with the thestrals before they headed back up to the castle. 

Lycoris dropped Newt off outside the Hufflepuff common rooms with a surprisingly sweet smile that lacked the usual lazy arrogance and shadow of indifference.

"Pleasant dreams, Newt."

Newt was left once again gaping after the Slytherin, feeling surprised, pleased, and absolutely charmed. 

Truly, he did not know what to make of the enigma known as Lycoris Black. But he doesn't think the boy will ever fail to captivate anyone in his web, and Newt was wholly and utterly entangled.

.  
.  
.

As Lycoris slid under his silk sheets, he thought back to the events of just an hour ago. 

In all honesty, he had not meant to reveal so much but All Hallow's Eve has always had a way of not only causing him to be itching to exercise the darker, necromantic side of his magic but also be more reckless and abandoned, eager to use all that power he could feel humming in his veins and not about to hide any of it.

Idly, he scratched at the single spider lily marked on his right hip.

Nevertheless, he was pleased with Newt's reaction. While Newt may not know the true, necromantic nature of the ritual he performed at the crack of dawn but he was fairly perceptive and most likely picked up on its dark and illegal qualities. And yet, he had not flinched back in fear or shunned him the way most light wizards would.

Lycoris could admit to purposely unnerving Newt just to see a reaction but the Hufflepuff always manages to surprise him and exceed his expectations. 

He supposes that if he were to have a friend, Newt wouldn't be a shabby choice. No, not shabby at all.

.  
.  
.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin."

The first staff meeting of the term was preceded over by the Headmaster Dippet who seemed very eager to get it over with. Or at least move to the agenda of the day's meeting, as it was clear nothing particularly pressing happened during the first two months of school.

"Could the first year professors and Head of Houses remain behind please? I would like to discuss any issues our new batch of students may be having." Adjusting his spectacles, Headmaster Dippet shuffled his papers.

"We'll begin with the Gryffindors. Professor Simmons, if you please."

The Astronomy Professor and Head of Gryffindor House began his progress report on his Gryffindors. "My first years are adjusting as well as can be expected. There are some struggles with lateness from one of the first years who has not yet learned to navigate Hogwarts, however."

"I find that pairing my first year Hufflepuffs with an older student during the first week or two to be helpful." Suggested Professor March, the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House.

"Thank you Professor March. Any issues with your first years?"

"There has been a few cases of homesickness and adjusting, of course, but by now everyone of my badgers are doing well." The amiable looking old witch smiled.

"Very well. And Professor Merrythought, how goes your ravens?"

"As well as can be expected. No issues with the school work or any cases of ill adjustment. However, I am worried about one of them who has not been making efforts to socialize with her peers." 

"Ah. Mina Tsukiyama, am I correct? While I've found Ravenclaws to be rather introverted, in this case perhaps it's less about an issue of not wanting to socialize but simply because she is self-conscious of her English?" Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"In that case, perhaps a tutor in English conversation with an older student?" Professor March suggested. 

"That is a thought, thank you Professor Dumbledore and Professor March." Professor Merrythought nodded her head gratefully.

"And Professor Prewett, the Slytherins?"

"No issues in homesickness or adjusting. However, one of my snakes has complained to me about the ease of the school curriculum." The Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House replied in amusement.

"Oh! Lycoris Black, correct? I've noticed that he has always completed his spellcasting on the first try and spends the rest of the period working on his homework or doing additional reading." Professor Hall, the young Charms Professor enthusiastically inserted. "Why, I saw one of the covers and it was a sixth year text on Charms theory!"

The other professors murmured in agreement.

"Young Mr. Black proves to be even more talented than his older brother. It's not an overstatement to say that he could take his OWLs now and pass with flying colors." Professor Prewett added proudly.

"I fear that it would be unwise to let Mr. Black skip too many years no matter how ahead in the curriculum." Professor Dumbledore spoke up delicately.

"I agree with Professor Dumbledore. Part of attending Hogwarts is to develop lasting friendships and have fun. It would be a pity if Mr. Black has to leave behind his yearmates and friends." Professor Simmons agreed.

"While that may be true, it would not do to stifle the boy's genius by forcing him to slow his pace down for others." Professor Prewett frowned.

"Besides, I've noticed that Mr. Black has striken up a most unexpected friendship with one of my Hufflepuff third years, Newt Scamandar. He would hardly be giving up friendship for academics." Professor March said thoughtfully.

At that, all the professors exchanged surprised glances and raised eyebrows. 

"A Slytherin and a Black. Friends with a Hufflepuff?" Professor Simmons exclaimed in disbelief.

"Newt Scamander. The boy that was caught smuggling one of Professor Kettleburn's creatures into his dorm room?" Professor Prewett furrowed his brow.

"I think we have gone off topic. On the issue of Lycoris Black, I am in favor of him moving up with the third years. He can take the necessary assessments over winter break and begin afresh with the third years next term. The fact of the matter is that he is simply too bored in my class." Professor Merrythought interrupted.

"Yes, a combination of boredom and magical genius can be a dangerous one." Professor Dumbledore reluctantly admitted. 

"And with him following the third year curriculum, though still too simple, he would be able to take electives. More classes might provide an enough of a challenge." Professor Prewett finished in satisfaction.

"Well then, now that that's been settled. Any more issues remaining? No? Meeting adjourned!"


	7. Winter Holidays Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Finally, right? (^▽^;)

"Lycoris, I've heard that you will be joining the third years in classes after the break?" Regina asked curiously, her twin nodding next to her. Lady Greengrass along with his own mother were on the School Board of Governors so Lycoris was unsurprised with the Greengrass twins' knowledge.

And judging by the unsurprised looks on the faces of the rest of his minions, they were all aware as well. Pureblood wives of high society did like to gossip after all.

The only one surprised was Newt, the tallest and oldest of the group and only Hufflepuff in the train compartment claimed by Lycoris and his minions. Lycoris hid an amused smirk at how uncomfortable everyone looked, though the Slytherins hid it better. Even Aurelius who had been the most vocal of his distaste had behaved after a look from Lycoris.

Lycoris had dragged the gangly Hufflepuff into his compartment after finding out that the other normally sat alone during train rides as the Lestrange heiress was sitting with her own friends from Slytherin.

Leaning back lazily as he got comfortable for the train ride home for winter break, Lycoris smirked in response. 

"I will still be in the first year dorms but yes, assessments over the break and then beginning the third year curriculum after New Year's."

"Then does that mean you will be graduating two years early?" Timoteous pointed out in questioning.

"Well, there wouldn't be much point in staying on once Lycoris has his OWLs and NEWTs." Cyprian pointed out sensibly.

"Then that means our number will shrink down to five. Regina and Phoebe will most likely be pulled out after finishing OWL year in order to marry. I know Father has already received several proposals for Regina from several of the Families." Raphael furrowed his brow. Both mentioned girls pursed their lips in displeasure.

Lycoris' eyelashes flickered. It sometimes slip his mind that witches were expected to marry early in this era. Particularly witches from Families of standing. However, he knew for a fact that Regina has dreams of working as a Healer and Phoebe hopes to become a Charms Mistress.

"I might not be in Hogwarts anymore once I turn sixteen, but I assure you, I will still be fully aware of Slytherin House and its workings. Any upstarts will not be tolerated. For the duration of our seven years anyway." Lycoris declared softly. 

The Slytherins shared smirks at that. The only Hufflepuff watched silently in fascination.

"As for graduation, officially I will be receiving the Hogwarts Diploma with the third years but I will also return to attend the graduation ceremony of my original year."

Aurelius, who had been rather silent and sullen the whole time, seemed to have recovered after Lycoris' short clarification. "Have you decided on your electives, Lycoris?"

"As Hogwarts only provide a pitiable number of electives, there are only so much to choose from. But yes, I have already decided on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. I am however dropping History as I'm better off studying on my own."

Grumbles of agreement from everyone could be heard. It was no secret that everyone hated the class and the ghost who taught it, Professor Binns. 

"Can't the Board of Governors do something about that though?" Newt finally spoke up, but flushed when he became the center of attention. 

"It's not that easy, Scamander. The Board is made up of twelve members and not everyone is of the same mind. Any decision is to be passed by a majority vote and the sacking of Binns has long been in contention. There are some who like the fact that he doesn't require a salary. The cuts in expenses are then used elsewhere such as supplementing Muggleborn tuition." Raphael, the most easy-going of the group answered. 

Most in the group scowled at that. 

"It's entirely unfair when respectable members of the Wizarding World are then expected to pay the entire tuition, essentially covering for the Muggleborns education as well. And some don't even stay afterwards!" Aurelius spat.

"Well, it's always been this way. Without the supplements Muggleborns won't be able to afford Hogwarts what with the crazy exchange rate between Muggle money and wizard money." Lycoris drawled. "And the Wizarding World cannot survive without fresh blood. Unfortunately, some do return back to the Muggle world. But it's not entirely their fault - economic, social and even political factors make it difficult for them to stay."

"It's becoming more expensive to live in the Wizarding World but fortunately Hogwarts can't raise the tuition unless they want a riot from the masses. However, the downside is that the only income for the school, aside from donations, is not enough to sustain all the expenses of paying for teacher salaries, equipment, etc. It's the reason why a lot of classes has been taken out of the curriculum, though Ministry regulations also play a large role." Alistair continued Lycoris' explanation.

Newt listened in rapt attention. He has never considered such issues before. It amazes him that these first years are already so aware of the current state of affairs in the Wizarding World, whether it was political, economic, or social. He admitted aloud as such.

"I've never thought much on these things before. Or been informed, for that matter. The _Daily Prophet_ doesn't report on these things."

"You'll find that the _Daily Prophet_ is essentially a tabloid. Good for a laugh but don't expect to find information that is all that reliable. Start subscribing to _Magical Policy_ if you want to be aware of the current state of affairs in the Wizarding World. Lycoris swears by it." Cyprian helpfully suggested.

Everyone smirked at the last comment.

Lycoris rolled his eyes, "As should anyone with common sense. The _Golden Galleon_ is also something to include in your extracurricular reading. The Fawleys hold shares to the magazine so Alistair can get you a free subscription if you're interested."

There was a lull as the trolley lady came by with sweets and everyone paid for their preferred treat.

"Anyway, we still have years to go before we can even make any of the changes we want. Let's talk about the holidays. I expect to see you all at the Yule Ball held at Malfoy Manor." Bored with the previous discussion, the Malfoy heir changed the topic to something less serious.

Though you wouldn't know it with the completely serious expression on his face. Now, it was instances like this that cause Lycoris to think that the other would make a better socialite than the politician and Wizengamot member he was expected to be after Hogwarts.

The train ride to London passed quickly as the Slytherins and one Hufflepuff discussed plans for the winter break while snacking on sweets. Soon it was finally time to depart and separate to find their respective families.

Even Lycoris was surprised at how quickly the social atmosphere warmed up as Newt slowly integrated into their little circle. At least on the surface. The uncomfortable feeling slowly faded by the time the train ride came to an end. Faint though it was but the seed had been planted and Lycoris knew that Newt would be accepted completely eventually. It was most likely to do with the fact that Newt had a very tolerant and easygoing personality, willing to rationally consider different perspectives. 

Despite the completely different upbringing, painfully visible in his awkward, and what this band of privileged pureblood heirs normally refer to as 'plebian' mannerisms, Newt got along fairly well with the others. Once he got over his shyness he could hold a fairly interesting conversation with almost anyone on at least one topic of interest to his conversation partner. It was a surprising skill that Lycoris discovered during his time with the Hufflepuff, and was mainly why he had been so confident about throwing Newt into a pit of snakes, as the case may be.

In all, Lycoris was rather pleased with himself. Shooting a smile of praise at the taller boy, Lycoris ignored the baffled smile that Newt returned, stepping down from the train with all the smugness of a pampered, purebred cat.

Of course, Lycoris would never describe himself in such a way. That was all Newt who hid the look of fondness with lowered lashes as he followed behind the Slytherin boy.

.  
.  
.

**December 26, 1910  
Somewhere in Northumberland  
The Black Keep**

_Clang._

The sharp, metallic sound resonated in the large spacious area of the dueling chambers located on the third floor of the old castle keep.

Sunlight streamed in through the floor length windows set into the stone walls.

One particular golden ray reflected off of the polished metal of the two sabres locked in an intimate embrace. Their owners locked in a similar exchange of wills before the flap of wings and the unmistakable hoot of an owl broke them apart.

"Zephyra, love, you have a letter for me?" Lycoris returned the heavy curved blade into the scabbard hanging at his waist and lifted an arm for the Silas Owl to perch on.

"Is it another letter from your Hufflepuff pet?" Arcturus called from the other side of the room, having already returned his own sabre to its hook on the walls, a towel rubbing at the light sweat from the previous workout. 

It was indeed a letter from the tawny haired Hufflepuff.

"He's not my pet." Lycoris rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"Well, I'm not the one who likes to complain about a certain hapless 'crup puppy'. The older Black heir smirked.

Lycoris gave an absentminded wave of his hand as he left the dueling chambers behind, letter already crinkling open to reveal a familiar messy scrawl.

_Lycoris,_

_Thank you for the kind invitation to your home. Are you quite positive your family is completely fine with having me over? I'm sure I can manage with preparing on my own for the Malfoy Yule Ball. Aurelius was kind enough to offer to send me a portkey after all. Not to mention the set of dress robes you sent me. And speaking of those robes - they are very handsome and all but look just as expensive. Are sure it's alright to accept them?_

_In any case, I have successfully convinced Mother and Theseus that yes, not only am I invited to attend a ball thrown by the Malfoys I am also invited to stay over at a Black residence. It apparently boggles my Gryffindor family how I've managed to get myself tangled up in Slytherins. I'm quite sure Theseus would've refused on principal if he hadn't already been aware of my dismal lack of friends who I can actually spend the holidays with…_

_Oh, and the letter of greeting from Lady Black. Thanks again for that. I know it must've been your handiwork, Lycoris._

_Are you quite sure I won't be imposing? My family don't truly celebrate the twelve days of Yule the way old pureblood families like yours do so they don't mind me spending the time elsewhere so long as Christmas day is with them. I won't be disrupting any family traditions will I?_

_Yours,  
Newt_

Lycoris let out an exasperated huff of breath. Honestly, Newt's garrulous tendencies can be quite annoying. What was the point of the letter when the boy will be arriving tomorrow morning - something that had been decided on weeks ago.

He is still mystified at how he has been swept up in the Hufflepuff's company for this long. If he didn't know for sure his own resistance to such spells he would've been convinced he was under a bewitchment of sorts.

.  
.  
.

"Ack!"

_Thump._

Lycoris examined the soot covered lump sprawled out on the floor of the receiving hall where the floo was located.

"Are you alive?" 

Newt struggled weakly, "Yes, sorry. Just give me a moment for the dizziness to fade." Groaning, the Hufflepuff sat up, "I hate using the floo."

Lycoris smirked, "It does take multiple trips to get the hang of." Harry had been just as awful with the floo as Newt seem to be. Thankfully, in this life he grew up in a wizarding home with a socialite for a mother so there was a lot of flooing to events and gatherings at other Families' manors. 

Flicking his wand at the other in a cleaning spell that is practically second nature to him, Lycoris led Newt to his rooms which were right across from his own on the fourth floor.

"So how long exactly are you allowed to stay over?" Lycoris asked the Hufflepuff who was currently gaping at the grandeur and luxuriance of the surroundings. Just the guest suite he was staying in was the size of his living room, dining room and kitchen combined. 

"Oh, just until tomorrow? Aurelius' Ball is tonight, isn't it?" Newt worried at his bottom lip in thought as he peered curiously into the shiny, spacious attached bathroom. 

"The Malfoy Yule Ball isn't the only one being thrown over the holidays. You missed the Notts' which was on the 25th but there's still the Greengrass' on the 27th, the Selwyns' on the 29th, and then the Ministry's End of the Year Function on the 31st. There would have been more but the Familys take turns hosting." Lycoris shrugged delicately at the look of stunned horror on the Hufflepuff's face.

"There's _that_ many? And you have to attend all of them?"

"Since I turned seven, unfortunately."

"I'm already feeling rather queasy about the Malfoy's Yule Ball. I don't think I would survive the holidays if I had to do that much socializing." Newt paled rather comically, freckles standing out more than they normally do.

Lycoris rolled his eyes and muttered, "I knew that was your response." Shooting a glare at the other, "Just so you know, it's the Blacks' turn to host the Midsummer Gala next year. _That_ one you will be attending." The 'or else' was not voiced but obvious all the same and Newt didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Merlin only knew how much he had already stressed himself out for the Malfoy Yule Ball.

.  
.  
.

"G-good afternoon, Lady Black. I hope I'm not imposing " Newt winced at the stutter as he greeted the elegant and aloof witch who sat on one end of the long rosewood table placed out in the great hall. 

The intimidatingly beautiful witch turned seaglass green eyes on him and Newt was overcome with a sense of deja vu. Lady Black looked an awful lot like her middle son, Lycoris. Or rather, it was the other way around and Lycoris takes after his mother - from eyes the startling shade of green to the delicate celestial nose and deeply red lips. 

Lady Black tucked a shiny black curl that fell artfully from the intricate updo behind an ear that was adorned with a chandelier earring of goblin-make. Deep red lips curled in a polite smile, "You must be Mr. Newton Scamander. We have heard so much about you from our Lilychild. Do enjoy your stay."

"Mother! Could you please not call me…that…in front of guests?!" Before Newt can reply, at his side Lycoris hissed like an affronted cat, ivory skin stained with a deep blush. Absinthe green shot murderous glares his way and Newt was struck by the thought that the notorious green shade of the Killing Curse must be that of Lycoris' eyes when colored by wrath.

Certainly, the boy looked seconds away from shooting the infamous curse at him in order to silence him from ever divulging a certain 'family secret.'

Hiding an amused grin behind a cup of tea, Newt tried to look as innocent as possible. It wouldn't do to set his friend off. 

_Lilychild._ But it was such a _sweet_ pet name. Completely at odds with the Slytherin boy's true nature. 

He was brought back to the conversation at hand when they were joined by two boys, one of them the Slytherin Prefect, Arcturus Black. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, my sweet _Lilychild_. It's a proof of our love for you, dear brother." 

If one were to ignore that rather malicious smirk, it was a touching show of brotherly love. 

Something Lycoris obviously noticed by the narrowed eye glare directed at the older boy and the sudden piece of fruit tart that magically rammed itself into Arcturus open mouth, nearly choking him.

"What was that, _dearest brother_? I couldn't quite catch that over the tart in your mouth." Lycoris asked sweetly as this time it was Arcturus' turn to glare balefully. "Now just what did Mother say about talking with food in your mouth?"

Before the lunch table devolved into a literal dueling stage, Lady Black pointedly cleared her throat. "Not at mealtimes, boys. You are being awfully rude to our guest. You are quite lucky your father is caught up with business with Gringotts and not present for lunch." Raising a raven dark brow meaningfully at the two bickering boys, the beautiful older witch gracefully flicked manicured fingers, wandlessly levitating a plate of miniature pies closer to Newt's seating place, "Do have a try of the elderberry pies, Mr. Scamander."

Newt, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, hurried to say, "Oh, thank you, Lady Black. Elderberry pies are my favorite." Quietly, he marvelled at Lady Black's careless use of wandless magic, so very similar to Lycoris. 

Lady Black smiled pleasantly at Newt's surprised delight. She was a successful socialite after all; such small matters as being aware of her guest's preferences is practically second nature. 

Feeling eyes on him, Newt looked up and met the mercury silver of the young boy sitting across from him. The boy, who must only be Lycoris' younger brother Regulus, smiled shyly at him, so very different from Arcturus' cool smile and Lycoris' lazy smirk. 

"I heard from Lycoris that your family breeds hippogriffs. I've read all about them. Are they truly that prideful?" 

Newt's eyes lit up at talking about his favorite subject. And Regulus was a very scholarly conversationalist despite his young age.

The rest of lunch passed by in pleasant conversation and appetizing foods. Newt found himself relaxing as he realized that the Blacks were quite welcoming and pleasant, even Lady Black in all her aloof elegance.

.  
.  
.

"Lycoris, are you quite sure about these robes? I feel like a peacock…" Newt tugged uncomfortably at the silk cravat that feels like it was trying to strangle him. He looked enviously at the younger boy's robes.

Lycoris adjusted a silver button carved with the Black Family coat of arms, not bothering to deign a response to the Hufflepuff's nervous bemoaning. 

Unlike Newt's peacock blue robes that had draped wide sleeves and attached hood, Lycoris robes were a dark forest green and despite the luxurious velvet, accented black lace and exquisitely carved silver buttons appeared very much more practical and militaristic in style. 

Newt can't help keeping his gaze from being drawn to the upright and imposing figure his Slytherin friend cast in his dress robes. He has noticed for awhile now that despite being a wealthy pureblood, Lycoris' preferences differ vastly from the extravagant tastes of his peers. Of course, his clothes and belongings were made from fine and expensive materials but little details like the cut of his robes or the design of his wand holster hint at the practical and efficient nature of the younger boy. There was a fascinating quality about the discrepancy between the luxurious materials and the minimalist, practical cut of the dress robes. 

Lycoris looked just as ready to participate in an Auror raid as he is ready to attend a high society ball. 

"There you are! Lycoris and Scamander, we've been looking all over for you!" A loud, pompous voice dragged Newt from his thoughts and he shifted his gaze from his young companion with not a lack of guilt. 

The quiet corner of the Malfoy ballroom that he and Lycoris had found was soon invaded by Lycoris' friends, lead by the Malfoy heir himself. 

"Honestly, has the Hufflepuff rubbed off on you or what? You're usually at the center of any gathering, Lycoris." Alistair remarked with sly amusement.

Lycoris rolled his eyes and replied with jest, "Hardly. Besides, this is Aurelius' party. I wouldn't want to steal the attention from the host."

Everyone looked at the blonde wizard with a shared amusement that had him flushing an indignant red and Newt looking in question at his company.

Phoebe, noticing Newt's cluelessness, helpfully filled him in, "It was how Lycoris and Aurelius first became friends. Lycoris had attended Aurelius' seventh birthday party and ended up stealing the attention from the birthday boy so Aurelius, being the spoiled heir he is, picked a fight." Covering a grin with a lacy gloved hand, the Selwyn heiress continued, "Of course, Lycoris won that little scuffle and Aurelius ended up becoming the other's biggest fanboy." 

Newt's eyes crinkled in a smile. He couldn't help but feel a little envious of them all to have known each other for years and have made countless childhood memories already.

"Don't laugh! No one's allowed to laugh!" Aurelius exclaimed, equal parts indignant and embarrassed. It was quite obvious that the others had not let the Malfoy heir live down his silly childhood moments.

Taking pity on the blushing boy, Regina stepped in, "Alright, you lot. We're at a ball right now. We should at least get in one dance." Turning a sweet smile at Lycoris, "Won't you ask me for a dance, Lycoris?"

Lycoris smirked, "Why, of course, my dear Regina. May I have this dance?" 

And as if they were given a signal, the rest in the group broke off into pairs or went off to search for a partner.

At a loss of what to do, Newt watched as Lycoris led Regina to the dance floor, Aurelius pompously accepted Raphael's invite to dance, Cyprian and Alistair paired off and Timoteous asked a slightly older witch nearby. 

A delicate cough startled him from his bewilderment. 

Phoebe watched him with a slight smirk. "Well, I usually pair with Tim but seeing as this is your first time at a function Lycoris thought it prudent if one of us lead you through the steps." Arching a dark brow pointedly, "Go on, ask me for a dance."

Awkwardly, Newt took the offered dainty hand and led the other to the dance floor. Lycoris and Arcturus had drilled the steps to the waltz into him that afternoon but he was still nervous. He couldn't help feeling thankful that Phoebe was wearing gloves otherwise he would have no choice but to subject the other to sweaty palms.

And just as he feared, Newt managed to step on his partner twice and nearly crashed into another couple nearby. 

Wincing, Newt looked apologetically at the auburn haired witch. Phoebe rolled her eyes at the Hufflepuff. "Honestly, Scamander, if you were a little less nervous perhaps there would be less blundering. I'm quite sure Lycoris already taught you how to dance."

"Sorry!" Newt nearly tripped in his attempt to avoid stepping on the other again.

"It looks a bit painful there. Should we lend a hand, Lycoris?" 

A bell-like, tinkling laugh had Newt looking up towards the source. He found himself flushing even redder when he met amused verdant that glittered like emeralds. 

"Poor Phoebe does look a little worn." Lycoris agreed idly as he twirled Regina skillfully. 

The next moment Newt found himself in a firm hold and face to face with a smirking Slytherin. "If I knew you were such a klutz at dancing with a lady I would have thought better of setting you on Phoebe."

Newt found himself being skillfully lead through the dance steps that he had struggled so much earlier. Despite the Slytherin's shorter height, he did an effortless job of leading the taller Hufflepuff in the dance, slender hands stirring him in a familiar fashion that brought him back to earlier that day in the Black Keep's ballroom. Newt couldn't help but sigh in relief now that he wasn't expected to lead the dance. Or be in close contact with the female species.

Newt grinned sheepishly at Lycoris and then apologetically at Phoebe who was now dancing with Regina next to them. "I don't think I could ever do well if I'm leading the dance. No amount of practice will do, I have that much self-awareness."

"No excuses from you. I'm unconvinced you can only dance if Lycoris is leading you." Phoebe scolded playfully. 

"Yes. By the time we're done with you, even the clumsiest Hufflepuff will be able to dance gracefully." Regina joined in with a wicked glimmer in blue-green eyes. 

Newt turned wide eyes at Lycoris in hopes of finding support. Unfortunately, Lycoris only smirked in Cheshire amusement, "You heard the ladies." Catching sight of a bright blonde head, Lycoris called, "Oi! Aurelius, Raphael! We have a Hufflepuff in desperate need of dancing practice!"

Newt's feeling of foreboding mounted as not only Aurelius and Raphael moved closer, but Cyprian and Alistair also appeared in the vicinity.

And as Newt spent the next hour being passed among the Slytherins that have him surrounded, he knew he should have hightailed it when he caught that Cheshire smirk on Lycoris' face.

.  
.  
.

Newt collapsed on a velvet settee in the resting area. He didn't even react when a finger poked him in the shoulder.

"Oi, Scamander. It was barely an hour. You shouldn't be that exhausted." Cyprian commented, unable to keep the laugh from his voice. 

"Poor little 'Puff. Can you blame him? Passed and spun around like a sneakoscope among you lot." Timoteous might have sounded commiserating if not for the hint of wicked amusement.

"Here, Scamander. Have a glass of fairy mead." Raphael offered helpfully, touching the cool glass to the Hufflepuff's flushed cheek. 

"Thanks." Newt grumbled. The evening was nearly over and if there was something he was going to take away from the Malfoy Yule Ball, it was sore feet. And the very knowledge that Slytherins were truly as evil as rumored. 

"Well, with all the tutoring, what do you say about raising his dance grade from Troll to Acceptable?" Lycoris chimed in lazily. 

The most evil one being one Lycoris Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Please review or comment  
> ~(^з^)~


End file.
